Sending and reception of electronic mail with attached image data have been performed by a portable telephone equipped with a camera from the past. Furthermore, it has also been proposed in the past to endow a digital camera with an electronic mail function.
Patent Document #1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-143803.